Morbitian Legends
by Damian-Alpha
Summary: Story of a game I'm making. Based on the idea of Homeworld, if Earthhumans had been the center of the story. Serious story, not fantasy. I've done my research. All of this is based in real possiblities, so PLEASE Google my strange ideas.


/This is the storyline for a game I'm in the process of making. Look for more chaps as I finish writing them, and possibly some screens. Peace out: Leo Sanders/  
Shortly after WWIII, the Lorelei Foundation took control of Earth, uniting it once and for all. However, due to the population boom after the war ended, the Lorelei Foundation had to expand colonization to the Moon and Mars. A routine colony transport on route to Mars made a discovery that changed humanity forever. A massive spaceship, drifting amongst the asteroid belt. Dubbed the Dragonfly for it's serpentine shape and broad wings, the ship contained a wealth of knowledge that surpassed anything humanity had. Advanced genectics engineering, which would lead to the generation of Virally Effected Genetic Alteration (VEGA) and the Human Enhancement Project (HEP). Precision electrogravatic machinery that epitomized the ideas of Tesla, allowing the generation of gravitational fields in spacetime. The most significant, however, was the energy system. The Zero Point Energy Converter (ZPEC) was able to tap into the ever-present energy form that scientist know to be the base of all matter...and possibly the essence of God. 

The last thing that humanity obtained was a series of three-dimensional star charts, with star systems similar to Earth labeled in green text. According to these charts, the nearest habitable planet would be off in bok globule (star nursery) at the tip of the Cone Nebula. A massive industrial undertaking was made, and the Citadel was born. Thepinnacle of engineering, it's massive talon-like vanes housed the accelerator array that would generate a rift in spacetime. A tunnel through reality to their new eden. Measuring over two miles long, and half a mile wide, it was equipped with scientific laboratorys, full production factories, and waking life-support for half-a-million human beings. The captain of this vessel would be Joseph Canaan, a decorated leader of the Lorelei Foundations forces. All personel on board were outfitted with neural linking componets, and all four pilots plugged in for the big jump.

What they forgot, however, was that a nebula is highly charged. Radiation from stars dying and being born had supercharged the particulate far beyond the radiation level of Sol. Upon emerging from the wormhole, a massive static bolt ripped through the ship. Three of the pilots were killed from the feedback lashing through their minds. The main long-range EG communications array was destroyed. Two of the insystem fusion engines went critical and had to be detached. As a last resort, Captain Canaan ordered a full lockdown in stasis capsules. The remaining pilot had been fused to her neural connection as a result of the blast, and could not leave her chair. As everyone attempted to buckle in, she steered the colossal vessel down towards the world that, once their paradise, would soon become their prison.

That's when they heard it. A communication sent on multiple frequency's in several languages. One gutteral. One high-pitched and full of clicks. And one human.  
"THIS IS A HOSTILE WORLD. BY ORDER OF THE SUCCUBAN COUNCIL OF QUEENS THIS WORLD IS RESTRICTED FROM ALL ACCESS. WE REPEAT, THIS IS A HOSTILE WORLD..."

Darkness fell on all personel as stasis foam filled all chambers.

When he awoke, Captain Joseph Canaan ordered a body check and damage report. Then he ordered the blast shields over the bridge opened.

What he saw would the greatest and most horrible discovery mankind would ever make. The sky was filled with vast, sinuous beasts. Giant wasp-like creatures and winged reptiles battled for supremacy across the sky and ground alike, oblivious to the bizarre arrival on their world. The crew watched for hours as these beasts fought and killed each other, soaking the earth red with their blood, the sky black with fire.

They had arrived on planet M.1.r.BDA.

A world of dragons.

As the humans began disembarking from the vessel, the lead scientist, Dr. Kurt Vonnegur, took genetic samples of each of these creatures. As it turned out, a chemical compound in their nervous system formed crystalline structures that resonated with Zero Point Energy fields. As a result, they were able to tap into this natural energy. The dragon's saliva glands produced a flammable compound that when rapidly heated ignited. Contrarily, the insectoid used the EG field generated by their nervous system to drain the energy out of their prey, instantly supercooling it. Such a discovery it was, that he decided to combine it with human DNA. With the assistance of his laboratory anthroid A.A. 132, and that of Mar Nandreus he grafted the dragon DNA onto human DNA, and flash-cloned three distinct specimens which he nicknamed DD.SWORD(male), DD.SHIELD(male), and DD.BOW(female).

The specimens were sapient and sentient. They could speak Anglonese with only minimal practice. They enjoyed reading the database files from the ship's solid-data library, learning about humanity. Only Sword did not share in their enthusiasm.

But the good Dr. was not as watchful as he should have been. While he was away at a meeting, the three specimens figured out how to disable the security interlock on the door. The Dr. hadn't told anyone about his little projects. The first person they encountered was an armed marine, who also happened to be xenophobic. Without thinking, he drew his gun and fired.

The bullets did nothing but rip the skin on Sword's chest, but he went insane. His rage also excited Shield and Bow. Sword killed the marine, but Shield had done enough research to know that they were now as good as dead. He dragged Bow back to the laboratory, gathered as many second-generation egg specimens as he could, and ran. Sword went on the warpath, killing any human he came across, until he was forced out of the ship and into the open. Rather than fall in battle, he fled as well.

When the Captain learned of this, Dr. Vonnegur was placed under armed surveillance. His laboratory, however, was empty of all specimens when searched. The Captain called for mass production of serial Combat Anthroids, and sent a recon team out to find the escaped half-dragons.

The recon team never was recovered.

Two years later, the humans had expanded their base of operations and finally got started on what they had intended on doing all along; colonizing. They had retrieved many of the stasis escape pods, although some, such as that of Dr. Mar Nandeus' daughter, were never found. Their searching, however, had turned up one slight oversight.

Between a large fork in the river that divided the main continent, a small plateau full of caves had been discovered with a village at it's base. A village of demi-dragons.

The captain ordered a full scale assault on the village. Included with the task force was the Prototype Serial Combat Anthroid 0001 of series 1.

The assault fell into an ambush. Sword had known about the reconnisainse (pardon the spelling) missions, and had his bowmen slaughter the soldiers while he fought the anthroid. Lacking a full-function AI, the prototype was easily dodged. Sword ripped it's power core out from it's chest, and left the bodies to rot.  
In ripping out the core, however, he became intrigued by the adaptability and creativity of the humans's new weapon. He decided that if he was to combat this threat, he would have to find ways to improve as well. Using the reactor, he was able to use crystals found in a volcano to the southeast to drain energy. While it would only knock an ordinary person unconsious to be attacked with these "mazhai" blades, it would completely drain the power from an anthroid's fusion cell. Thus fascinated by the capabilities of the crystals he found, he developed an elite attack force that he dubbed "Shadows". It was appropriate too. Because they all trained deep within the volcano, their hide took on an ashy black hue, even Sword's.  
Meanwhile, Shield and Bow had become lovers. They based their cities around the northwest, and the population grew. Because of the flash-cloning, they all had accelerated growth cycles. As generations came and went, that would eventually even out. For now, though, the demi-dragons, the 'dezudrakai' as they called themselves, expanded rapidly.

Dr. Vonnegur's laboratory anthroid was eventually adapted as a template for all the Serial Combat Anthroid A.I's. Because his was one of the few A.I.'s that was advanced enough for adaptive learning, it was vital that he be kept safe. One local form of wildlife, the mehacha, was a heavily armored 'pillbug' that grew symbiotic vegetation from it's back. One of these was outfitted with armor plating and a full command suite, so that A.A. 132 (nicknamed Duracell by the soldiers) would have complete communication with all of the combat Anthroids.

It was at this point that Shield went on the offensive. He, too, had compiled an extraordinarily powerful assortment of warriors, codenamed "Beasts" or "Brutes". Bow's best archers were assembled to form the "Stalkers", as well as an assasination squadron that she kept under her command, or Shield's should she fall. The Shadows, Brutes, and Stalkers were an unstoppable force. As they proceded to march through settlement and fortress alike, the humans were pushed back. The Brutes and Stalkers would lay waste to the infantry, while Shadows neutralized the heavy armor and Combat Anthroids. Only a few Anthroids of the initial thousand truly excelled: #0132 (the same as Duracell's), #0378, #0664-0670(known as the Lucky Seven, who worked as a single strike unit, and thus had lower casualties), and unit #0814.

Unknown to the others, Shield was actually afraid of humanity. Having read stories about their tyrranically tendancy's to mass genocide of living beings, he decided on his own to try and finish things. With a partial understanding of nuclear physics, he procured the reactor core that Sword had torn out of the very first anthroid, and rigged it up as an explosive. He did not understand, however, that this reactor was shielded to generate it's energy gradually. If pushed, it wouldn't explode--it would just keep cycling the energy until it was told to release it...or the atomic radiation ruptured the shielding.

A diplomatic envoy was sent to the humans, without Sword or Bow's knowledge. The commander was escorted straight to the center of human operations: the remains of Citadel, hidden in the forest. The Captain, of course, refused to surrender. When he said so, the ambassador tapped his shoulder, activating the reactor hidden in his armor. The resulting atomic explosion reacted with the nuclear fuel inside Citadel, which quintupled the force of the explosion. The ambassador's dezudraka escort ten miles away was vaporized from the sheer force of the blast. The entire regiment of Anthroids was devestated, having been present at the ship awaiting deployment. Only five units survived the blast, two from the Lucky Seven, and three mixed units leaving maintenance with fresh EMP-shielded armor.

The fallout from that blast spread far past the blast range. It traveled for a hundred miles in any given direction, killing all life and turning the land into a desert.

Thereafter Sword renounced Shield as his brother. He withdrew all of his forces from the field of combat. Likewise, Bow recalled a considerable percentage of her forces from battle as well. Shield, however, still had a sufficient force to wipe out all remaining resistance. Lacking any backup, the humans retreated far to the south.

Dr. Vonnegur, however, had left one last experiment lying around. Duracell had taken advantage of his time with the Doctor, and had requested cloning facilities set up along the trans-continental land mass. These facilities, however, produced humanoids enhanced with the DNA of the insectoids humanity had first seen. Because of their natural hive structure they were completely loyal to humanity. The Death Clan was born. These female warriors were all instinctively trained, and depended entirely on the cloning facilities to exist. As such, they would be limited in deployment by the rate of production, but unlimited in manpower.

While humanity prepared for one last stab at victory, the surviving anthroids had calculated the odds of survival for humanity based on the three members of the Dezudraka Trinity, and concluded that as long as Shield continued to exist, humanity would be at high risk. Units 0285,0450,0666,0667,and 0814 launched an assasination attempt on Shield. Bow, however, noticed the anthroids and took the shot that was meant to kill Shield. Shield, trying to identify the culprit, saw Sword walking in right at that moment, and attacked him. Sword was a far betterwarrior than Shield, but he had grown sick of fighting. He never even raised a finger as Shield ran him through. Only then did Shield see the anthroids gathered at the window.

Shield went on a warpath. With their beloved leaders dead and Shield rallying cry in their ears, the dezudraka rushed to wipe out the humans. With the exception of the Shadows, who had escorted Sword to Bow City, all warriors fell prey to the madbeast's gospel of vengeance.

Despite their new allies, the humans had never counted on such an immense engagement. Shield slaughtered the Nekrai, and imprisoned all of the human survivors. After which, he set up a permanent warline south of the desert, where his own Clan would guard against the Nekrai. He set up the Earthen Cloak, a secret police bent on maintaining dominance over humanity. Eventually, he even had a massive purging of all libraries, erasing all of humanity's knowledge.Four of therouge Anthroids were hunted down and dismantled.

With humanity under his grip, Shield ruled as king until his death at the hands of his own son. The three clans fractured. The Earth and Fire Clans to the west became the commercial and industrial core of Morbitia. The Sword and Shadow Clans turned on one another after the dissapearance of Swords daughter, Girima (Music),and a blood feud was drawn. Bow's personal assassins forged the Blood clan in the Northern forest. All manner of healers from all places joined together. The Healer's guild, as it was called, eventually became the Life Clan. And far up in the Highlands, the mages and scholars formed a secret Clan of their own.

Humanity knew only submission for two hundred and fourty-one years. It was then that a resistance was forged. That resistance would be remembered by all as...

(To be continued...)


End file.
